The present invention relates generally to the field of molds, and more specifically, to the field of molded lighting assemblies.
The practice of making molded lighting structures such as candles, is very old. Candles are now available in a variety of different sizes and shapes ranging from long, slender candlesticks for use in candelabra to short votive candles for use in religious ceremonies, etc, with all sizes and shapes of candles typically being formed of wax. Additionally, the wax is often scented in order for the candle to emit a pleasant aroma while being burned. It has also been well known to use a variety of devices to accentuate candles. Accordingly, one known practice is to place small candles behind translucent structures such as a decorative stained glass display in order to form a radiance of colored light.
Other lighting structures include candles placed within various types of casings, such as luminaria or other structures, to provide a radiance of colored or contrasted light in several directions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,285 discloses a lantern-shaped structure which includes a long candle protruding through a closed roof of a casing which is constructed of wax having a higher melting point than the enclosed candle. As the candle bums down to the lantern-shaped casing, a hole is melted into the roof where it contacts the flame to enable the candle to continue burning within the casing to illuminate the casing. Unfortunately, that hole will likely appear irregular and look as though something has broken off so that the casing is not truly reusable in the sense that it will look much different after the first use. Additionally, as with the use of virtually any candle, a certain amount of smoke will be emitted from the candle while it illuminates the casing, as well as when the candle is extinguished, which has the potential unwanted effect of discouraging use of the candle by anyone possessing a sensitivity to smoke.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for an apparatus which addresses these and other related, and unrelated problems.